Journal 11
Swift Notes * Attended party at Verdant Mills in Thalanaar * Tried to find out who was behind the operation and their motives * Met owner, several investors, and others involved (listed at bottom of page) * Learned they are mining Viridian Iron Ore * Shankz took private tour of some of the mill * Turion spilled drinks on two different people and got kicked out * Wrote report of findings to be sent back to Order contact Full Journal Wednesday, evening, Thalanaar town in Feralas. In their colorful tuxedos, Turion and Shankz attended the grand opening party of the Verdant Mills, the name of which was just revealed that night. They were turned down from the private party entrance using the names Jimli and Aldris. Inside was free food and drink and live music. The party was crowded with locals including Avalar and her uncle Ivran. There was machinery in the mill, but they could not definitively tell what it was being used for. Feeling overdressed, Turion approached another formally attired man and intended to imply that he and Jimli had been mistakenly left off the list for the private party. Instead, Turion spilled a full cup of wine on the man who turned out to be the Mayor of Thalanaar. Shankz tried the same tactic on another man who turned out to be the head of security for the party. Shankz was able to make a good impression and told the man that they were meant to be on the list as guests of Sarah Robinwood. The man said he would see what he could do. By mingling with other partygoers, Turion and Shankz gathered information that the mill was providing lucrative jobs in administrative, machining, mining, and excavating positions. Suspecting nethershard mining, Shankz used Detect Magic, but discovered nothing. The mayor appeared, in a new shirt, on the balcony with other guests of the private party including Sarah Robinwood and Morgan. He made a toast to "the man behind this project," Mr. Asperwind. Shankz found the head of security again, who had been unable to verify their invitation to the private party. Shankz said that Morgan would vouch for them, which he did, and the man led them upstairs. He asked what they did since he confirmed that they were not investors. Turion and Shankz claimed to be financial consultants. The private party was small and had much more food and drink on offer, including a makrura dish and a Stormwind Bourbon. By talking with the bartender, Turion identified some partygoers listed below. Turion and Shankz met up with Morgan and Sarah who was acting strangely because her ex-husband and his new wife were in attendance. She had a spot on a private tour for some of the investors and after using Charm Person, Shankz was able to convince her to let him take her place. On the tour, Shankz sees mining machinery, geological surveying equipment, a long conveyor belt leading to the top of the mill, and several other off-limits areas. At the top of the mill, they went outside and saw the source of the Verdant Falls from which the mill was siphoning a lot of water. After returning to the party, Shankz thinks he should sneak into the off-limit areas, but decides not to because of security and his bright pink tuxedo. Instead they work the room for more information about the operation. Turion immediately spills a second drink on a second person and is kicked out of the party. Shankz stays behind and learns more about some of the people involved (listed below). He also hears rumors about: pollution related to the mill, kickbacks of some kind, and that Jaina Proudmoore has disappeared from Theramore for an undisclosed reason and that some say she is in Desolace. As for the mill operation, Shankz learns they are looking for Viridian Iron Ore which is exclusive to the area and expected to be valuable. Eventually, Shankz leaves the party as well and they compose a report for their Order contact. Private Party Attendees * Mayor of Thalanaar - (Male, Night Elf) Made a toast to Mr. Asperwind thanking him for how good the mill is for the town. Turion spilled a drink on his suit. * Ryo Asperwind - (Male, Night Elf) Owner of Verdant Mills. Any other businesses are unknown. * Fulmon Nimbleways - (Male, Human) Owner of the construction company that built the mill. He says they are a busy company and could always use more investors. He is very formal and has a large brown beard. * Jibblix - (Male, Goblin) Investor from Ratchet. He is unfamiliar with Asperwind, but invested on the advice of Hargrolim who he trusts from previous ventures. Turion spilled a drink on his suit. * Hargrolim - (Male, Dwarf) Involved in the mill as a geologist. Says he's from Ironforge, but not much else. Shankz has reason to be he is hiding something. * Sarah Robinwood - (Female, Human) Invested because her ex-husband is involved. * Mentioned, but not spoken to: ** Sarah's ex-husband, an investor, and his current wife ** Chief Engineer of the project Category:Journals